Freedom (An Undertale Story)
by clalexander
Summary: It has been three months since the monsters gained their freedom... Everything got off to a rough start, but people are more used to the monsters living aboveground. That doesn't change the discrimination though. Monsters are mistreated almost non-stop. Some of them are still homeless, and eventually had to move in with more fortunate monsters. What is life like now?
1. Prologue

It has been three months since the monsters received freedom. I never thought that I'd be so happy to see the sunlight again. It used to be something that I took advantage of, but now I'm glad just to be alive. It feels like just a few days ago, but also an eternity ago that I fell down the hole on top of Mt. Ebott. It seems like it was even longer ago that I finally made it out with all my new friends by my side...

● **Flashback** ●

"We're finally out…" I whispered, blinded by the sunlight. It had seemed like ages since I'd seen the world I knew, and it seemed that I wasn't quite used to it all anymore. I heard several gasps. It was all so different for each and everyone of these monsters. Thinking of that, I smiled. Not only had I wanted to go home, but I was _determined_ to save all these monsters, especially after hearing some of their history. It made me look at my own kind a bit differently now, even though I already knew how cruel they could be.

"Maya! Helloooo?" A hand waved in front of my face, and I was brought out of my thoughts. I blinked a few times. "C'mon, kiddo." Sans was grinning at me.

I smiled as well, "Sorry, Sans. Let's go!" I was walking by Sans. I raised my voice so all the monsters could hear me, " Anyways...You guys are going to need to get yourselves a place to stay. You could see if you can get an apartment, but all the monsters will probably be stuck in a hotel. Also, most people will probably be scared of you guys at first, so please don't be offended. They're not used to monsters anymore than you guys are humans. Anyways, let's get off of this mountain!" I grinned and ran ahead, shouting towards Sans, "Sans, speed up or you'll be left behind. Then you'll be _bonely!_ "

"Hey, I'm the king of puns, not you!" Sans said, grinning. He disappeared and reappeared in front of me.

"Stupid teleportation…" I grumbled, watching as he teleported further ahead and went back to his slow, laidback pace. By now, Papyrus was shaking his head, groaning. Some of the monsters were snickering…

● **End of Flashback** ●


	2. Chapter 1: Giggle Galore

I sat on the edge of my bed, having just woken. I could hear the birds singing their morning song outside my window and I could feel the sun's warm, bright rays pouring onto me from the window as well. I was glad to wake up to such a nice day. I rubbed my eyes and with a yawn, I stood up and walked to the bathroom connected to my room. I did my daily morning routine, consisting of hygiene and eating breakfast. Today was pancake day for me, which was my favorite! I ran downstairs and started cooking.

 **(Time Skip)**

I grinned, flipping the pancake over in the pan. I made another one afterwards and sat down to eat when I got a text. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and read the message.

"Sup." It was from Sans. I began typing my message back.

"Nothing much :P" I replied, pressing send.

"Well me, paps, and some other people are going out to eat later, wanna come?" He replied around thirty seconds later.

"Sure :)" I replied.

"Ill pick you up at 12" Sans replied.

"Okay :)" I sent the simple message and finished my breakfast. I then headed upstairs to make myself look a little nicer than my lazy look. I took a quick shower, dried my hair, and put on a casual outfit consisting of a simple t-shirt and jeans. I also put on matching tennis shoes and I threw my medium length hair into a ponytail and put a small amount of makeup on. I glanced down at my watch, which read 10:54 AM. I sighed and went back downstairs and flopped onto my couch, turning on the TV.

 **(Another Time Skip)**

I heard a horn honk. I glanced out the window by my door, seeing a car. I could see that Sans was in the driver's seat, along with Papyrus, Undyne, and Frisk. I smiled and stepped outside with a small smile on my face. I loved hanging out with the monsters from the underground, especially this bunch. There was always plenty of amusing moments when you were around this group of people. Although, I was surprised that Sans was driving, considering how lazy he was.

"Come on, May!" Sans said, calling me by my one letter shortened nickname. It seemed pointless, but I didn't mind it. I thought it sounded nice.

"Coming!" I shouted back, walking towards the car. I opened the door and climbed in beside Papyrus, with Frisk beside him. Undyne was sitting in the front seat beside Sans. The car started moving.

"Oh wowie! I hope they have spaghetti!" Papyrus said suddenly, followed by Sans replying that they did.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked, looking out the window.

"We're going to Grillby's. He opened a restaurant up here, and his menu has tons of stuff. Besides, he gives me plenty of ketchup to drink too! None of the other restaurants allow their customers to drink whole bottles of ketchup...Hehe…" Sans replied, keeping his eyes on the road. "Besides," he continued, "If I did drink their ketchup, they'd probably have a bone to pick with me," he finished, chuckling.

"Saaaansss…" Papyrus said, frustrated. I was giggling. First, puns amused me, and second, Papyrus was amusing to see frustrated.

"Oh, c'mon, Paps, you don't like my sans-tastic jokes?" Sans replied, laughing at his own joke and snorting in the middle of it. I started laughing harder, because his snort sounded absolutely ridiculous. Frisk was giggling and Undyne was laughing as well. Papyrus was shaking his head at his brother.

"I give up on you, brother." He said, a slight smile spread on his face. I could tell that he still couldn't help but be amused by the ridiculous snort. Besides, laughing was contagious. He snickered a little.

"Oh no! We've given Papyrus our laughing disease!" I said in between giggles.

"Nonononononononono….WHY, SANS, WHYYY?!" Papyrus said. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MEEE?!"

Sans chuckled, "I guess I'm rubbing off on you, Paps. Finally!"

And with that, our trip became a car full of giggles the entire ride. It was pretty ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 2: Deep Thoughts

We all got out of the car. I stretched, even though the trip was really short. I walked into Grillby's, followed by Sans, Frisk, Undyne, and Papyrus. All five of us sat at the bar at the front of the restaurant.

"OH WOWIE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE FOUND THAT THE MENU REALLY DOES HAVE SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus shouted excitedly. I still didn't understand why he yells so much. _Doesn't he ever lose his voice?_ I thought.

Sans mumbled in reply, "That's what I told you, Paps…" I chuckled slightly. Papyrus was ridiculous. "But anyways…" Sans began, "What do you guys want?"

I looked up at the menu, but before I told him what I wanted, Undyne beat me to it. Frisk then said her order in her small voice. Papyrus said that he wanted spaghetti even though it was obvious. I wanted a cheeseburger and fries on the side. All of got soda as drinks, other than Sans, who ordered a bottle of ketchup. _Weird as always, huh? Why does he drink ketchup anyways? That's just gross…_ I thought. I decided that Sans was just a weirdo.

Sans told Grillby what we wanted with his usual grin plastered on his pale white face. Grillby nodded, his flames moving in a nodding manner. It was kind of weird. He headed back into the kitchen to make our food.

"So, do you guys plan on doing anything else after this?" I asked, wanting to start a conversation.

"MAYBE WE COULD GO TO THE SKATING RINK!" Papyrus shouted, grinning. He seemed like he really wanted to go rollerskating.

"Maybe if you be quiet, we will," Sans replied, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh sorry…" Papyrus whispered. Frisk giggled a little. _Wow, I'm surprised he actually is capable of whispering, huh? Cool._ As I finished the thought, Grillby came back with all of the food that we ordered. Sans, of course, was busy chugging his ketchup. He looked sort of like a baby.

Me being me, I let out an amused snort, followed by everyone laughing. Most of the people and monsters in the restaurant were now staring in our direction, but none of us really cared. Really, there were only monsters here other than me, Frisk, and a couple sitting a in a booth on the other side of the restaurant. It was sad seeing how humans would rather not be near monsters, when they were just like us, but with different looks. _It's terrible how monsters are treated, discriminated against constantly. Its total racism!_ I thought, frowning.

"Hey, kiddo. You okay?" I heard Sans say from beside me. I replied with a simple nod. I watched Papyrus and Undyne conversing nonchalantly and could hear both them and Sans and Frisk having conversations. I was the only silent one, as I was busy thinking about how the poor monsters must feel about this. It really did make my heart hurt for them, but there wasn't much I could do. I subconsciously ate my burger, surrounded by only my thoughts. The rest of my surroundings were practically nonexistent when I was thinking. I went to grab another french fry but realized that I had no more. I had eaten my entire meal without uttering a word, other than my ridiculous sounding snort. That didn't really count though.

I blinked, noticing that everyone was getting up. Sans had a concerned expression on his face, but I gave him a reassuring look, "I'm fine, Sans…" I told him. I then mumbled to myself, "But I'm not sure you guys are…" I'm not sure if he heard me, but he didn't seem to take notice to my mumbling. We all threw our stuff away and thanked Grillby, walking back out to the car.

"May," Sans whispered in my ear, right after we walked out the door. He didn't seem to want anyone else to hear. I glanced over at his direction, showing that I was listening. He continued, "We're fine. I promise." I was surprised to hear him say that, considering he acted as if he didn't hear me earlier. He then went on to say, "And anyways, if anyone picks on me, Papyrus, or any monster…" His eyes went black, "They're gonna have a _bad_ time." He chuckled, his usual white specks returning to his eye sockets, but I knew he was serious. I chuckled a little too, and nodded, getting into the car, him sitting in the seat beside me.

"ARE WE GOING TO GO SKATING NOW?" Papyrus yelled as we drove off. _And there goes my eardrum…_ I thought.

"Sure, Paps. I'm going to take a quick nap though, so just let _minnow_ when we get there." Sans grinned as he spoke the words.

"SANS, NO! JUST NO." Papyrus yelled with a groan. He was obviously frustrated with all the puns.

"Is this just going to be fish pun galore for the care ride or somethin'?" Undyne said, shaking her head.

Frisk and I were just giggling a bit, and Sans had fallen asleep with a proud grin on his face. All these puns reminded me of the first month aboveground…

● **Flashback** ●

Frisk, Toriel, Sans, and I were all at the park. It was 6:00 PM.

"Frisk! We need to go home soon!" Toriel called to Frisk, who was sliding down the slide. Frisk shook her head, refusing.

"Why? Because Frisk has to do her _Choriels_?" Sans snickered at his pun. Toriel nodded, laughing. Frisk, however, looked displeased. I didn't blame her, chores sucked. "And I suppose that this was _humerus_ enough to _tickle your funny bone_." He added.

"Imagine if Papyrus was here," I said in between giggles.

" _Tibia_ honest, I think that he'd be going insane. Then again, skeletons don't have brains to go insane in, do they?" Sans said, laughing.

● **End of Flashback** ●


	4. Chapter 3: Discrimination

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry for the wait!**

We all got out of the car, ready to have fun at the skating rink. Sans had just made a pun, to Papyrus' dismay. Undyne and Frisk were laughing, but I was silent. Right then, I was busy worrying about possible discrimination when we walked inside. There wasn't a monster-friendly skating rink yet, and possibly never would be made. _Maybe they'll let them in, anyways._ I thought, trying to stay positive.

"HUMAN, WHAT IS WRONG? SANS, IS THE HUMAN BROKEN?" Papyrus asked, directing his words towards both me and Sans.

"No, Papyrus…" Sans said with a groan. I gave a small smile and nodded, showing I was okay. We all walked inside, but were stopped quickly.

"Hey! Get those _creatures_ out of here!" An employee sneered, running towards us.

"They aren't " _creatures,"_ they're just like people!" I defended, walking towards the guy. _Just as I thought…_

"Well," the employee pointed towards a sign, "We have a strict "no monsters" policy, so leave with them, or they can leave and you stay. No exceptions." He said, looking down at me.

I scoffed, "Are you serious? You can barely even call that a sign! Who wrote that, a four year old?" I asked, looking at the piece of lined paper taped on the wall, reading "Absolutely No Monsters Allowed" in big, scratchy, marker-drawn employee scoffed and gave up on the conversation. The entire time, none of my friends spoke, other than a few mumbles about how rude and stupid the guy was. The employee shot a cold glare towards all of us before walking away.

We walked over to the counter and rented skates for all of us. They would be awkward for some of the monsters to wear, but it'd be okay. I also bought myself a drink and headed towards the rink, sipping from my cup and then placing it on a table near the rink. With a grin, I sat down on the seat by the table and put my skates on, making sure they were fitted well.

"LET'S DO THIS!" I heard Undyne shout as she ran onto the rink, sliding towards the center. I chuckled slightly, as did Sans. _This is gonna be fun…_ I thought, smiling slightly.

Soon, we were all sliding around on the smooth floor, laughing. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into bridal-style carrying. It was Papyrus.

"SANS! I CAPTURED THE HUMAN! NYEHEHEHE!" Papyrus laughed, skating recklessly. It was kind of scary how he skated, but he hadn't fallen any. I guess all of us were naturals.

"SANS! FRISK! UNDERWEAR!" I shouted.

"Did you just call me 'underwear,' Maya?" Undyne called, glaring at me. Papyrus spun around in circles, making me dizzy. "I'M NOT SAVIN' YOU BUT I WILL GET YOU!" Undyne shouted, skating towards us. _Oh no, Underwear is gonna get me._ I thought.

"PAPYRUS RUN-ERM I MEAN SKATE!" I shouted without meaning to.

"OF COURSE, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULDN'T LET YOU ESCAPE OR BE STOLEN FROM ME ANYWAYS!" Papyrus said, followed by a proud grin. He skated in the opposite direction of Undyne.

"And then he'll force you to eat his cooking everyday," Sans said from closeby, watching with an amused expression. Frisk was skating close to Sans, carefully grasping the edge of Sans' hoodie to keep her balance.

"SANS! YOU'RE MEAN!" Papyrus shouted, suddenly crashing into Undyne. The three of us all fell, laughing.

"I know, Paps," Sans replied, in between chuckles. He was shaking his head at our antics, but his amusement was obvious. Frisk was giggling as well. I rolled my eyes and tried to stand up, but before I could, Undyne had grabbed me and was already skating away.

"Papyrus! Sans! Frisk!" I called after them, "Don't leave meee…."

"Heh, this is what you get, kid!" Undyne said, spinning around repeatedly. I was so dizzy, that I didn't notice it when Sans had levitated me out of Undyne's grasp.

"Th-Thanks, Sans…" I said, still dizzy, as Sans carefully placed me in his arms. The flame in his eye vanished.

"No problem, May," He said, winking at me. He then put me down, his usual grin still on his face, but still a little wider. _And this is what I meant when I said this group of monsters and humans can be really amusing…_


	5. Chapter 4: A Fun Filled Night

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I'm trying to get a better schedule, but I'm currently writing two stories and rewriting my progress on two others because I thought they were the work of an amateur. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy, and I promise, things will go down soon.**

"Home Sweet Home…" I mumbled as I stepped through my front door. The day had been a lot of fun, hanging out with the gang all day. I glanced down at my phone to check the time. It was 5:00 PM, and I was exhausted. I wanted to be able to just sleep, but I knew that my schedule would be in terrible shape if I went to sleep then. Instead, I decided to watch several episodes of my favorite series on Netflix until it was late enough to go to sleep. I also had to go to work tomorrow, which was disappointing.

Before I could start the episode, I got a text from Mettaton.

"Hey darling" It said. _Oh boy what now…_ I thought, groaning. I was worried that he was going to force me to be his 'doll' again so that he could dress me up or something. I hated that, but I didn't want his feelings to be hurt either.

I typed a simple reply, "Hey whats up?"

I immediately received a reply, "I want to ask u sumthin"

Before I could type my reply, I received another message, "Do u think tht u can come to my party this wknd?"  
After reading the second message, I replied, "sure dude"

I realized that I forgot something so I sent another message, "what time is it ?"

"7PM on saturday k?" He replied quickly after I sent my two messages.

"k ill be there :)" I replied. I locked my phone and placed it on the end table beside of my couch, then started my show, thinking about all the fun I'd have. I knew that almost all the monsters from the underground would be there, because I had been to a few of Mettaton's parties since we came back to the surface. They were always fun, and they gave me a chance to hang out with my friends.

(Time Skip Until Saturday Evening)

I threw on a baby blue dress accessorized by a black high-waisted belt with a big cute bow attached to it. I also wore black flats with a small bow on each shoe. I wasn't a big fan of dressing up, but since it was a special occasion I did anyways. I applied makeup to compliment my look, and a little bit more than usual. I curled the tips of my hair and placed a black headband on my head which also had a black bow. This was one of the best outfits I had.

I looked into my eyes through the mirror, and seeing that I was ready to go, I headed out the door.

Mettaton's house was only about ten minutes from my house. It was a big mansion, since he was a celebrity on the surface. He was rich, but often received hate because of his origins. It was sad, but he chose not to let it bother him. That made him quite admirable, almost as if he was _determined_ to not let all of the hate get to him. I remembered that I was often told that only humans had _determination_ while in the underground, but I never could believe them. I think that monsters had either something extremely similar, or they were just like us humans.

I stepped through the door of Mettaton's mansion, a grin spread on my face, reaching from ear to ear. I was extremely excited, having not seen some of the monsters in what felt like ages, though the last party we had was only a month ago. I immediately noticed Sans and Papyrus having some sort of dancing competition on the dance floor, along with Undyne and Frisk, whom I didn't actually notice at first. It was definitely an amusing sight, to say the least.

"Welcome, darling! Glad you could make it! That outfit looks so good on you. It's not quite as glamorous as something I could've dressed you in, though…" Mettaton greeted me, then proceeded to ramble on about fashion and glamour. I drowned him out until he finally showed me where the concessions were.

I waved at Napstablook, where he floated behind the DJ table with his headphones on. He seemed shocked that I even payed any attention to him, but quickly returned to his job. I grabbed some of the fancy snacks that were prepared for the party, most likely by one of Mettaton's maids. I also poured myself a glass of punch, and made my way towards the intense dancing competition that I had seen earlier to watch.

After I finished my snacking, I asked the gang if they were interested in a karaoke competition, since I had noticed earlier that there was a karaoke machine near Napstablook's DJ station.

Everyone agreed to it, and several other monsters ended up joining in as well. Frisk ended up dropping out, since she was too shy to sing in front of everyone. After everyone from the gang and Mettaton had sung their songs, it was my turn. I decided on singing my favorite song from when I was a little kid, "Fireflies" by Owl City. It was a nostalgic experience and I was really into it. I even almost forgot that there were other people there. As I finished the last line, I received lots of applause, just as the other competitors had. I bowed in a silly manner, earning a few giggles from the now huge crowd.

In the end, I had an amazing time, and I had plenty of time to hang out with the gang and other monsters that were attending the party. I was glad for the opportunity, and couldn't wait for the next party.

When I walked out of the door, I couldn't help but feel an eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	6. Chapter 5: You Shouldn't Have Done That

**A/N: Its a short chapter, but I'll update again soon (hopefully) since its summer break now. I hope you guys enjoy!**

I arrived at my house, where it was now past midnight. I checked my phone, and seeing that it was indeed late, I decided I'd sleep soon. I grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down. I changed into a more comfortable outfit.

Just as I was climbing into my bed, my phone started ringing. With a frustrated groan, I shoved the phone up to my ear.

"Hello? Maya?!" A voice on the other end of the line shouted. It sounded like Toriel, and her voice sounded frantic.

"Yes, what's wrong? And is that you, Tori?" I asked, growing worried.

Her tone grew higher in pitch, more frantic even. Her speech sped up as she explained what had happened, "After you left, there was this guy and he ran in with a bunch of other people and they started shooting at _everyone_ , shouting about how us monsters didn't belong here and that we should return to the hole we came from. Many monsters were injured too, and...and…I'M JUST SO WORRIED ABOUT EVERYONE! I'M AT A MONSTER ACCEPTING HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW, AND EVEN FRISK IS INJURED! MAYA, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO…"

I had trouble hearing everything she said in the wave of frantic words that she shouted over the phone, obviously hysterical about the entire situation.

"I'll be there," was all I said before sprinting out the door, still in my pajamas. I rushed to the hospital, where I assumed they'd be.

I asked about Frisk first, and apparently all the rooms were side-by-side on the third floor of the hospital. I rushed up the stairs, the only thought in my mind being, _Why?_

Before I could open the door to Frisk's room, a voice suddenly began from behind, "Ya know…" The deep voice seemed to want me to turn around before it spoke again, as it trailed off, as if waiting for acknowledgement. I turned my head, where a hooded figure stood behind me. His face was shadowed and the hood was black. It was creepy.

"What?" I muttered, cautious of the new person.

"You shouldn't have done that. Coming to the party was a mistake." He growled, pointing at me. His hand shook as if he was filled with rage. "It's your fault. You lead me to that stupid metal hunk of junk's house. I've been waiting for a while now, ever since I found out about these parties. I was watching you, waiting for the next time you went to one." Realization hit me in the gut. I wanted to puke when I realized that monsters had died because of my carelessness. Only a few weeks ago, I had seen this same hooded figure at one of Mettaton's concerts. I hadn't even bothered worrying about it. Guilt washed over me, pouring through my veins and finally reaching my soul.

"I-I…" I began to speak, but the person had vanished. Tears poured down from my eyes and it felt as if my soul had a knife lodged in it. Worried, I placed my hand on my chest and drew it from my body. My usual green soul was now faded to a pale, grey tinted color. My soul was dying, overwhelmed with guilt and regret. _No. I can't let it keep fading. I can't be consumed with this guilt. If it fades to black, I'll be empty, almost soulless, but still living. I can't let it happen…_


	7. Chapter 6: Truth

**A/N: Hello guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know that its still kind of short, and that its been a while, but I'm trying. I have three other stories to attend to. There's two that I'm writing now (this being one of them) and two that I'm rewriting so I can change the plot and add more detail. (I have a wattpad, quotev, and all under the same name if you're interested in seeing my other stories) Anyways, I hope you like this one and I'll try to update again soon!**

I turned the knob of Frisk's hospital room door and walked inside. There, Frisk was lying on the bed. Her eyes were open, watching me enter the room. A bandage was wrapped around her forehead.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you?" I asked, looking at her with sympathetic eyes. "I guess I'm one of the only people uninjured just because I left a little early, huh?" I sighed, but forced a smile anyways.

She looked at me with curious eyes, probably having noticed how upset I was. "I'm okay," was the only thing she said.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled. She seemed confused, probably wondering why I was apologizing. I knew she wouldn't really understand, so I didn't bother explaining myself.

Toriel turned to me from the stool she was sitting on. The stool was placed by Frisk's bed so that she could be there for Frisk. "She was shot in the shoulder while she was trying to run and take cover. The impact threw her into one of the walls of the building, so that's where she got the head injury," Toriel explained.

I nodded, then asked, "What about the other monsters? What kind of shape are they in?"

"They're all shaken up. Only around a third of the monsters attending the party were injured. We're lucky that Sans was attending because he was able to use his powers to surround the attackers and successfully contain them. He turned all of them into the police whom he called himself except for one of them. It was actually what appeared to be the leader of them. He escaped before Sans could surround him with his magic as well." Toriel explained, to which I replied with a nod again. _That must be the one who I saw a few minutes ago…_ I thought.

"Where is Sans, anyways? I need to talk to him," I asked. _Maybe he knows something about that guy. Or he could at least support me or something…_

"He's currently recovering in a room three doors down from here. He's really exhausted." I hummed in response, walking over to Frisk. She reached up to give me a hug, but then winced. I mumbled an apology and hugged her, careful not to touch her shoulder. She couldn't really return the gesture, but I didn't mind. I waved to Frisk and Toriel and headed to Sans' room.

"Maya?" Sans asked when I walked through the door. He was sitting up in his bed, his tiny white pupils trained on me. "What're you doing here?"

I decided to explain everything that happened that I felt was important, even telling him about how it was my fault and about my soul.

"May," he began, giving me a stern look. Whatever he was going to say was definitely serious. "It isn't _your_ fault. You didn't know." I felt a tinge of relief spark in my soul, though I didn't fully believe him. _He has a point._ I thought.

"Let me see your soul," he said abruptly. I placed my hand over my chest and brought it out. It was still aching, but his reassurement had eased the pain a little. It appeared that a small amount of the green color had returned.

"It doesn't look very healthy, huh?" He asked, not wanting a response from me. He looked up at me. "I'm going to see what happens while we talk. I'll see how it changes, and maybe figure out how to fix it. I nodded.

"Sans," I started, "You know how Frisk is in the hospital because of me? And how you and many other monsters are here too?" He nodded, but seemed frustrated when I said "because of me." I took a deep breath of air, "It hurts. My soul feels like it's going to shatter."

"Then stop believing those lies! That stupid guy is trying to make you feel guilty! You can't just let him get to you. You can't just give into guilt like this!" He shouted at me. I could see the frustration on his face, though skeletons couldn't even show much emotion at all. I felt another twinge of happiness in my soul. He seemed to see the effect that his words were having on me, because my soul lit up for a second, then faded back to the pale green, but just a little less pale.

"B-But-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"There are no 'buts' about it. I'm telling you the truth." _Truth._ The word echoed in my mind. _He's telling me the truth...And I'm not believing it._

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7: Happy Again

**A/N: What's up guys, its been like 10 days! I'm so sorry, I was going to update like 6-7 days ago, but then I had company over for a few days, wanted to take a break after that, the electricity went out, and now, finally, got this chapter out. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Sans placed both of his bony hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. My soul was floating between us. He stayed silent for a moment, searching my eyes. I knew that he was trying to see if I believed him. My palms were sweaty and I was anxious, feeling as if everyone hated me.

Sans finally spoke, "Every monster from the underground cares about you. We all consider you a friend, a very important one at that." I felt a sudden jolt, as if waking up from a nightmare. My soul felt lighter even though it wasn't even in my body at that moment. It lit up for several seconds, and when the glow faded, most of the color was gone.

Sans' usual grin returned and my lips stretched to form a grin as well. "You are on your way back to happiness, kiddo," Sans said, taking his hands off of my shoulders and moving one of them to my head, rubbing it. I giggled, then wrapped my arms around him as a means of gratitude. I quietly thanked him before letting my soul sink back into my body and going around the hospital and visiting every single monster there. I apologize to all of them, though none of them knew the reason I was apologizing. Each apology left my soul brighter and brighter until it had fully recovered with the last person. By the time I had gotten home, it was very late at night.

(Time Skip until a week later)

Most of the monsters had been discharged from the hospital and were resting at their homes. There had been no sign of the mysterious hooded man during the entire week. I was glad that Sans had helped me and couldn't help but thank him everyday when I visited. He was discharged from the hospital today with only a crack in his skull. They had been monitoring him just to make sure that it didn't cause any permanent damage like a human's skull could, but it was fine. Somehow, though he was a skeleton, he had been getting headaches. His skull was already healing and the headaches weren't as painful, as he had told me.

Sans and I were currently strolling around a park near the hospital, talking about the recent events. We both wanted to make sure the other was okay, me for my emotional health and him for his skull.

"So, you're fine now, right?" Sans asked, to which I replied with a nod and soft smile. "I'm okay now too," he said.

"You know me well. I was about to ask about you," I said, chuckling.

We talked for a long time. When we were done, the sun was setting. We went to Grillby's and ate dinner before heading our separate ways to our homes. Hanging out with Sans without worries made me happy. _I didn't realize how much I missed being at ease._


	9. Chapter 8: The Unexpected

**A/N: I'm back, bringing another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

The next day, Sans invited me out and of course, he brought his brother as well. He said it was mostly so that we could talk about "The Mystery Man," as we had dubbed him, but also so we could hang out for a little bit.

"I"m glad Papyrus wasn't injured," I said with a soft smile. The three of us were sitting at a cafe table in the corner of the room. Sans had ordered a coffee for himself and a plate of cookies, but sadly the cafe didn't allow him to have a bottle of ketchup to drink. Papyrus had a small plate of cookies and two blueberry muffins as well as a glass of milk. I had a blueberry muffins and a medium-sized plate of cookies that had both peanutbutter cookies and chocolate chip. I also had a cup of coffee with extra sugar. We were all pigging out on the sweets the cafe had to offer instead of eating something that was healthy.

Papyrus was too focused on his food to pay attention to the conversation. "Me too. If he had been, those men would have all had a bad time," Sans said, then continued to say, "Or should I say: a _bed_ time." I snorted and almost spit my coffee out. Papyrus jerked at the sound of the pun and smacked his brother's head with annoyance.

I giggled, "Sans, you really are an idiot," I mumbled, shaking my head at his pun.

"But you just don't _undersans_ my jokes." Sans said, winking at me. I knew that he wanted to see Papyrus' reactions to a shower of puns, so I followed along.

"I do understand, and I might just have to _punish_ you," I replied, returning the wink. At this point, Papyrus was covering his non-existent ears. He didn't seem to realize that he didn't have ears.

"I think my jokes are getting _under his skin,_ " Sans said, pointing at Papyrus.

"I think you are _write,_ " I said, laughing.

Our pun game went on for several minutes before Papyrus got up, still covering the sides of his head where his ears would be, claiming he had to go to the bathroom, even though that wasn't possible. Sans and I started laughing like maniacs and I almost choked on one of my cookies.

While Papyrus was gone, Sans decided it'd be a good time to talk about "The Mystery Man."

"I don't remember what he looks like and I haven't seen him since the day of the hospital…" I said, but my voice trailed off when I noticed a hooded figure sitting at a nearby table. I gawked at the person, then pointed at him. Sans' tiny white pupils moved to look at the man as well. Sans stood up, almost knocking his chair over, his eye blue and his other gone. He lifted the man up with his powers.

"Hey, I guess you found me, huh?" The man said casually, even though he was levitating. The entire cafe was silent now and all eyes gawking at the scene unfolding before them. Even the employees were gawking, not bothering to do anything about it.

"I wanted to be found," The man said after a few seconds. Before Sans could start beating the crap out of the man, a hand wrapped around my waist and a cold, metal object was pressed against the side of my head. _A gun?_ I thought, panicking. Sans turned around and when he saw what was happening, he glared at the man.

"You really think that will stop me from killing you both?" Sans growled, then started levitating the man, but the man holding me at gunpoint held me tight so I was also levitated along with him.

"You don't want your little friend getting hurt with him, do you? Besides, I just wanted to send a message." The man said in a quiet, creepy voice. Sans' eyes darted back and forth between us, wondering what to do next.

 **A/N: Sorry the chapter is short, like it almost always is, but I was gonna make it longer, then I had the evil idea of leaving you on this cliffhanger. Muahahaha!**


	10. Chapter 9: Magic?

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this early chapter! I personally enjoyed writing it! This was insanity! I don't even know where the idea for it came from, but I like it. Its a little weird and I think this entire story has small hints of Sans x Maya, but I'm not meaning to do it. I look at it as a more family-like relationship, looking out for eachother and such. Sort of like Sans is an older sibling to Maya. Oh well, anyways, onto the story!**

After a few moments of total silence, Sans sighed. He lowered the three of us and let go of his power-hold.

"Good boy, or should I say, good _monster._ " The hooded man said, venom lacing his voice, his tone taunting.

"Monsters are the same as us, they just look different!" I shouted, glaring at the man. "And they do have genders! The least you could do is acknowledge that!"

"Oh, _sweetheart_ , don't get so angry. Come on, why don't you join me and we can destroy every monster on the planet?" The man said, still keeping up the taunting, obnoxious tone. I clenched my fists, wanting to slap him. The other man had already released me, but still held his gun in his hand. He didn't seem to want to hurt any people, and seemed much less malicious than the other man.

I marched over to him, getting really close to his face, "Don't ever call me that again, and I'll have you know that I will never join you," I said through clenched teeth, my voice stern.  
"Oh, really?" The man said, leaning down closer to my face, his hood drooping down further. I had no idea what he looked like, his face was shadowed so well. It almost seemed like some sort of magic, perhaps an effect similar to how some of the items in the underground caused. I had a feeling of unease as the man got closer to my face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sans raising his hand in the air, probably about to do something about the current situation. I felt the man's breath on my lips, it felt deadly. It looked as if he was about to kiss me, but before he could do whatever he was going to do, Sans surrounded him in the power-hold once again. Before the power-hold could limit his movement, he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into the hold with him.  
I could see the frustration on Sans' face. "I really have _a bone to pick with you_ ," Sans growled. Sans let go of the power-hold in an attempt to get me out of the current situation. This time, I wasn't released though.

The man chuckled darkly, "I could make her part of my team right now," the man said creepily, licking his lips. Something in my mind clicked, _He does have magic. How else would he be able to make me a part of his team?_ His grip around my waist tightened and he pulled me closer to him. I struggled, not liking the situation one bit. My thoughts wandered back to his previous actions, where it seemed like he was trying to kiss me. _Wait a second...If he had kissed me, would I have been hypnotized or something?_

Sans seemed to be worried now. Sans raised his hand to try and get the man in a hold again, but before he could, the man turned his head towards me and kissed me. It felt poisonous, and it felt like I had just breathed in a container of smoke. In an instant, I felt drowsy, and then a haze covered my vision. It felt dreamlike as I emotionlessly looked at Sans' shocked expression, standing beside the man, acting like a teammate. I wasn't even in control anymore.

Sans seemed to catch onto what was going on quick, which made me happy, though my body didn't show it. Sans raised his hand once again. The man put a gun in his hand and winked at me, before being lifted into the air along with the other man. I watched as I held the gun up, aiming at Sans, my finger on the trigger. Sans noticed this, his already tiny pupils shrunk further with horror as he realized just how bad this was. If I were controlling my body, I would've been horrified as well, but instead watched helplessly.

I struggled against the dark hold on my body. _I need to regain control. For Sans. For the monsters. For everyone._ I thought as I put every bit of my energy into regaining control. _I can do this._

 **A/N: This chapter is kind of short again, but I love being evil and writing cliffhanger chapters. Besides, it would've felt odd if I put too much action into once chapter, right? I'm sure you can probably predict what happens next anyways.**


	11. Chapter 10: Sudden Illness?

**A/N: Hey guys, I honestly don't have an excuse this time for my lacking of updates other than my being lazy and just the lack of inspiration and motivation to write. I also don't have a huge amount of ideas, and I would like to apologize for these short chapters that aren't even written often. I'm really, really sorry. So, if you guys have any ideas or anything for the story, I might try implementing them, but also might not, as there is a certain way I want the story to go. Thanks for reading!**

I continued to struggle against the hold on my soul that controlled me while Sans watched in awe. I could see that he knew I was still there by the look on his face. The hooded man seemed frustrated by my attempts to regain control. He moved closer to me, as if about to kiss me again. _No way!_ I thought, mentally glaring at him.

With a sudden surge of energy, I ripped through the hold on me. It felt as if a layer of glue on my soul had just shattered, allowing me to be free. With a grin, I pointed the gun at the man, though not actually intending to hurt him. I put on the scariest, evilest expression I could, most likely looking like a cold-blooded murderer.

While the man was occupied with me, in my peripheral vision, Sans had his hand raised. He raised the two in the air and slammed them against each other several times until he knew they were unconscious.

Soon after, the police arrived and took the two criminals into custody. They almost took Sans as well, but after explaining the situation, they labelled it as "self-defense" and let him off free. Not long afterwards, Papyrus walked out of the bathroom, of course, completely oblivious to the previous situation. Instead of telling him about it, Sans decided that it'd be better if he didn't know and he drove me home, leaving quickly after.

"That was a hectic day…" I whispered quietly to myself with a short, exhausted sigh. I walked inside and quickly went to sleep.

 **(Time Skip)**

"Bleh!" I groaned, wiping the gross paste from my face. I had just woke up, the first thing I did being puking in the toilet. It was oddly colored, having a grayish tone. I wondered if it was possible that it had any connection with the events of yesterday, but I brushed it off as being nothing.

I went downstairs and turned the TV on. The current channel was showing the news, telling about the latest events. I was getting ready to change the channel when I heard the restaurant's name we were at yesterday mentioned, so I put the remote down and listened intently instead.

"Yesterday evening, two hooded men entered Applebee's and took one of the customers hostage. Reporters say that one of the monsters currently in the restaurant proceeded to try and save the hostage, who was assumed to have been close to the monster…" The reporter on the television told the story, though not perfectly. Sighing, having not really wanted to hear yesterday's events again, I turned off the TV and went back up to my room.

After I had changed outfits and put my hair into a simple ponytail, I left my home with little makeup on my face and headed to the park. While walking, I felt a sudden wave of nauseating dizziness, and almost fell over, but continued walking despite the way I felt.


	12. Chapter 11: Gray, Gray, and More Gray

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the longish wait for this update, and of course its pretty short again. I'm kind of running out of ideas and am actually making the plot as I go. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I eventually sat on one of the park benches, almost falling over in the process. _What's up with me? Is it a cold?_ I thought, raising my eyebrows. I then realized that I had scraped my knee on the wood. I examined my knee.

At first, I thought it wasn't bleeding, but on closer inspection, I realized that a grayish red substance was oozing from it. I almost jumped back in surprise, having not a single idea about what the substance was.

"Strange…" I mumbled to myself, standing up and deciding that it'd be best if I went back home. I also called Sans and asked him to come over so I could show him it.

Sighing, I walked through my front door, swerving to the right and almost smashing into the wall. I held my head, having felt a sudden wave of dizziness and fell onto the couch, cuddling into the cushions.

Ding-Dong! I heard my doorbell. _Sans._ I thought, standing back up to open the door for him. As I opened the door, I felt myself pulled down by gravity towards Sans, unable to continue standing.

Sans seemed taken back by this as I fell towards him. The last thing I saw before black was him looking down at me, having caught me.

 **(Time Skip)**

All I saw was darkness. My head was pounding, throbbing with pain. I groaned, and tried to open my eyes, but the blinding lights above me quickly caused me to shut my eyes again.

"Maya? You awake?" I heard a voice say to me, to which I replied with a pained groan. I tried to open my eyes again, this time succeeding.

"S-Sans…" I muttered at the sight of the skeleton hovering above me, a worried expression covering his skull. I still didn't see how he ever even made expressions at all, but he did. I watched him tiredly, waiting for him to say something else.

Sans seemed to get the idea and started speaking again, "The doctors don't know what's wrong with you…" He trailed off, but picked back up again, "I think I might have an idea about what's wrong with you. I'm sure you know about the blood color," he said, glancing at my knee.

I nodded, then explained what happened to me all day today.

"It sounds like some type of magic. Its definitely not a 'natural occurrence,'" Sans told me, his usual grin turned upside down into a worried frown.

"I think it has something to do with the guy from yesterday," Sans said after a long, silent moment. I hummed in agreement.

"Let me see your soul," Sans requested, though it was more of a demand. I nodded, bringing it out from my chest. I gaped at it. There was a gray aura around it. Sans nodded slightly, satisfied with what he saw. I let my soul sink back into my chest.

"That's definitely magic. It must be an after-effect of what happened. If it isn't gone by tomorrow, we'll have to visit the guy in prison and force him to fix it," Sans said, sounding well informed on the subject. My eyes started to droop again, and I heard a whisper before I fell asleep, "Get some rest, May."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12: Healed?

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT A/N: Hey guys, I don't know if I will be updating this again anytime soon, let alone ever. I've kind of lost interest in it. I went ahead and wrote this extremely short chapter to give you guys something, so here you go.**

I woke up later. I ran over to the bathroom and proceeding to puke in the toilet. When I finished, I walked back into my room and crawled back under the covers, shivering. My body was covered in sweat. _Definitely a fever…_ I thought as I glanced at the clock. It read 3:22 AM. I sighed and stood up, deciding that I couldn't fall asleep. I took my blanket with me and wrapped it around my body, walking down the stairs and plopping onto the couch. I turned on the TV and snuggled into my blanket.

Around ten minutes later, my phone rang. I picked it up and put it up to my ear.  
"Maya? Are you doing any better?" I heard Sans' voice say on the other end.

"If you call puking your guts out into the toilet better and shivering to death while sweating, AKA a fever, okay, then sure!" I replied sarcastically.

Sans laughed slightly before speaking again, "I'm heading over to the jail that he's being kept in once it's late enough and visiting hours start."

"Gotcha," I said, then continued, "Wait, did you even get any sleep?"

"Not really, but I'll be fine. You are my friend after all. Friends help each other out, right? Anyways, I'll call you if I figure anything out. See ya!" Before I could reply, he hung up.

I sighed and went back to watching TV.

(Time Skip)

Later, Sans had taken me to the prison for the second trip for him and first trip for me. We arrived at the guy's cell.

"Fix her. Now." Sans said sternly, "Or else, you're gonna have a bad time." At this, the man in the cell gulped and motioned for me to come closer. Hesitantly, I did, while Sans watched intently.

Suddenly, the man kissed me. "You should be okay now," was all he said. Shrugging, having already felt better, I walked away with Sans following close by.

"Seems a little bit too simple, doesn't it?" Sans asked.

"I guess so…" I replied quietly.


	14. Chapter 13: Problem Solved?

**MPORTANT A/N: What's up guys, I'm back, finally with a new chapter. I'm going to try and start updating this story again, and more often too. I think I might have a bit more inspiration for it than I did. Also, I tried to make this chapter better than they have been. Also, I'm sorry if my story is confusing or seems like it has very little to do with the original undertale storyline, but I thought it'd be kind of dull to pretty much just rewrite the storyline of undertale like some storylines, not that those stories are bad or anything. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, leave some feedback or ideas!**

A few days later, I was sitting on my couch, watching Netflix once again. Suddenly, I got a phone call from Sans. I paused the show I was watching and picked up the phone.

"Maya?" I heard his voice say.

"Yeah, what's up?" I replied, shifting slightly in my seat.

"Well, I was doing some research about some of the kinds of things humans can learn to do with magic...Anyways, the book I was reading was titled "Humans and Magic" and on one of the pages it spoke about "dark kisses." I believe that's what was used on you." Sans rambled about the situation.

"Okay, what about it?" I asked eagerly, wiggling slightly with anticipation.

"Well, it says here, 'Dark kisses can often have side effects after the victim is cured with a second kiss. This effects include: black, gray, or faded souls, nausea, fatigue, fainting, vomiting, inability to use magic, shields against magic, magic development, especially uncontrollable powers, and even death.' So, anything strange happening?" Sans quoted his book, and the sound of a page flipping was heard through the speaker of my phone.

"Not really…" I said, "Give me a moment...I'll take my soul out…" I paused a couple of times as I brought my soul from my chest, "It looks discolored, like the usual color is all pale, kind of like how it was before." I explained its appearance to Sans, a frown on my face. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and my palms started sweating slightly. I was nervous, for sure.

"Okay, I'll be over in a minute," Sans said before hanging up. I sighed, putting my soul away and stood up, paced around the room impatiently.

(Short Time Skip)

I heard a knock on the door and I went to open it. Sans stood at the door, but as soon as he tried to step inside, he was flung backwards.

"Umm...Is that the magic user shield thing that the book mentioned?" I asked worriedly as Sans stood up. His usual facial expression somehow looked worried as well.

Sans gritted his teeth, then nodded silently.

"What do we do? Can I turn it off?" I asked, my words coming out of my mouth quickly as I started panicking. Not only could I not even be around all my monster friends, but also it'd be difficult to be helped out by Sans now too.

"I'm not sure, since the book didn't say anything about solutions to the problem other than to try and be calm and try and avoid magic for at least two weeks if you wanted a chance at it healing...As long as I don't use magic though, you should be fine." Sans said, trying to be calm. I nodded slightly, and tried to slow my breathing.

I felt a strange sensation in my chest, sort of like how it felt when I took my soul from my body, so I assumed it might be magic energy or something building up. Then, I felt a burst of energy throw itself from my body, and I just knew the shield had hopefully been permanently disabled, but I knew that was unlikely.

Then, Sans walked up to me and I let him inside, where we talked the situation over and decided that I should try and stay indoors as much as possible for the next two weeks, which I agreed to.


End file.
